


And Then He Touched His Face

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/787368">Hey Potter</a> from Blaise's limited, but enlightened, point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then He Touched His Face

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hey, Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787368) by [SunseticMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunseticMonster/pseuds/SunseticMonster). 



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the general plot. No profit is being made from this fanwork. Copyright belongs to J.K Rowling et al and general plot belongs to SunseticMonster.  
>  **Author's notes** : Remixing a fic was really interesting and a little terrifying, but maybe I scare easily. I'd definitely do it again though. Special thanks to digthewriter for the beta. Any mistakes that are left are because I'm silly, lol. Thank you to the mods for the extension. sunseticmonster, hopefully I didn't butcher your fic?

 

 

Blaise reached the top of the stairs and slowed to a stop. He and Goyle had left Draco downstairs with Potter; a very _drunk_ Draco, with ‘poor Potter’. What had he been thinking?  
  
 _That I was tired of dragging his drunken arse up to the dorms again and listening to his inebriated tripe._  
  
Technically it was Goyle that had done the dragging but Blaise had still had to listen to Draco's nattering.  
  
Anyway, Draco and Potter were all over the place in regards to one another this term. At first Draco was spitting insults and pissing Potter off, then for some reason Potter was ignoring the insults and tossing compliments to rile Draco up, and somewhere in between that they would have a good shout at each other. Not to mention that Draco seemed to be utterly frustrated with Potter’s strange behaviour and kept complaining to Blaise about it as if it would have made some sort of difference, or as if Blaise would have had some sort of solution for him. It was exasperating, but leaving Draco with Potter did not seem like it would end well even if it was the easier thing to do.  
  
That was it. Blaise sighed at his ridiculous worry over his idiot friend and he waved Goyle away before turning to retrieve Draco, lest said idiot make a fool of himself in front of the last person he would want to witness _that_. Or worse yet, the two might come to blows and then Blaise _would not_ hear the end of it. He would stun Draco and float him up to the dorms if he had to— and then refuse to give him any hangover potions so that he would learn his lesson about overindulging.  
  
Blaise trudged down the stairs, well part way down the stairs since he noticed Draco had somehow managed to wobble over to the sofa Potter was in. He sighed inwardly and began to descend once more.  
  
“You have really… different-looking eyes,” Potter said, halting Blaise in his tracks. That had sounded like it was going to be more than just a compliment when Potter started. It sounded like ... well, it sounded like a _flirtation_ — as if Potter might have replaced ‘different’ with something similar to beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, captivating.  
  
Blaise was not sure what Draco said next but he had moved dangerously closer to Potter, leaning forwards until they were mere inches apart. For a moment Blaise thought that Draco was going snog Potter but then he touched the bloke’s face instead. _Touched. Potter’s. Face._ Gently and caressingly.  


 

  


Blaise shook his head and pinched his nose at Draco's drunken silliness. He looked up after realizing the room was silent and knit his brows in confusion. Potter was just sitting there and allowing Draco to touch him instead of sputtering and scrambling away like Blaise expected him to. The sputtering and scrambling was a reaction Potter often gave when he was flustered, everyone at Hogwarts knew that by now.

All right, there was _some_ sputtering, just not as much as he had expected. It was all very curious.

There was a long moment where Blaise thought that Draco and Potter were more dumbfounded than he was. Draco stood up, as if to run, but Potter stopped him. Potter _stopped him_. Not only did he stop Draco, but from the sounds of it, he _patted the sofa_ as though he was _welcoming_ Draco. Blaise could confidently say that his jaw had dropped.

What the bloody hell? Clearly the two of them were getting on more than Blaise had realized.

Draco bellowed out a laugh and plopped back down before he pulled out his flask and took a swig. Then he shared it with Potter. He _never_ shared his flask, with _anyone_.

Blaise watched in shock as the two men chatted in suspiciously close proximity.

_Well shit, they might fancy each other_ , he thought.

Or at least that was what he was getting from the scene before him. Perhaps those compliments Potter had been issuing were genuine. Initially Blaise had thought they were only meant to throw Draco off and unsettle him, which had been working, but he was beginning to think otherwise.

Despite his better judgement telling him that Draco was in no condition to be drinking more, muchless with Potter, Blaise went up to the dorms— shocked and with more than a little re-evaluating to do.

He was half surprised Potter had not followed Draco up when the blond finally stumbled into bed.

Blaise resoluted to watch them more closely from now on. Things looked like they could get interesting, and very entertaining.

 

\------

The next day, Blaise practically had to drag Draco's arse to breakfast. For some reason he did not want to go; Blaise reckoned it might have been that just-a-little-too-intimate moment that he and Potter had shared the previous night. Draco _was_ notoriously cowardly when he was embarrassed.

At breakfast Blaise discreetly watched Draco as they ate. Draco spent half of his time frowning at Potter and then looking down at his food when the Gryffindor looked up. He grumbled under his breath and Blaise thought he caught the words "idiot", "stupid" and "can't believe I did that".

Well, neither could Blaise.

There was even a moment when Potter had caught Draco looking -which honestly was not surprising since they were both shooting looks at each other regularly- wherein Draco had ducked his head and _blushed_. It took Blaise quite an effort not to laugh when Draco muttered to himself.

"What is wrong with me?"

"Did you say something, Draco?" Blaise asked, unable to stop himself,or the smirk that played across his lips.

Draco took a breath and then stabbed at his breakfast. "No. You're hearing things."

“Hmmm,” he hummed, amused.

 

\------

"Zabini," Goyle said, while they were on their way to Greenhouse 3. How Blaise had ended up being the one with Goyle for a tail was a bit of a mystery to him. It probably had something to do with Draco going to class _unnecessarily_ early. Blaise really did not want a burly bodyguard following him around, especially not when he had been trying to catch Ginny Weasley’s eye.

"Hmmm?" he hummed.

"Malfoy's acting funny," Goyle said. Blaise did not have to look to know the bloke had scrunched his face up.

"Yes, well, he's been acting strange all year," he said.

"He's been acting _more_ funny," Goyle amended.

"It's nothing to get worked up about, Goyle. Don't start bothering him about it," he said. "You know how he is when he's skittish."

Draco was already avoiding Potter like the plague, even changing all his usual his routes. Blaise didn't want Draco avoiding them as well. He would not get to watch the goings-on if that happened; it was difficult enough as it was to keep track of Draco. The tosser had even changed the time of day he _showered_. It was utterly ridiculous. He and Potter would have to cross paths eventually. It was inevitable, especially since they had classes together— never mind sharing a common room. Also, good things never happened when Draco went off on his own for too long. Sixth year was a perfect example of why Blaise insisted that Draco should stay where his friends could see him, where the _sensible_ ones could see him.

When they finally got to the Greenhouse, Draco and Potter were already there and sitting as far away from each other as it seemed possible. As Blaise walked passed Potter, he savoured the confused, frustrated frown that was being cast in Draco's direction. He wondered if Potter even knew what was going on. He glanced at Draco and wondered if he knew either.

_He's probably got a better idea of it since he's avoiding Potter_ , Blaise thought, wondering how long this could go on for.

 

\------

Thanks to his recent distractions, Blaise had lost track of Ginny Weasley. He had been planning to 'coincidentally' walk past her and give her a modest smile when he saw her. It was something he had been doing to lay a bit of groundwork since he knew that springing up out of the blue and asking her out was not an option. Two other Slytherin blokes had attempted it and one was thoroughly ignored while the other got a disbelieving laugh. Blaise had to subtly work his way into her good graces and then ask her out.

He was looking at what could have been the tail of her robes turning a corner when suddenly it was as if he had been thrown into the Black Lake in the height of winter.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, shuddering.

“Oi, wotcher,” said a female ghost that Blaise had never seen before. She had somewhat pointy features and bright magenta hair. “You’ve got to look where you’re walking.”

“And you’ve got to look where you’re floating,” he retorted, shivering. “Did you just come out the wall hoping no one was passing it? _I_ can’t exactly see through it you know.”

“Yeah, well, I was looking for someone,” she said. “And now I’ve lost them. Every time. You didn’t happen to see little kid float by here?”

“A kid?” he asked. Blaise had not even known there were child ghosts in Hogwarts. It made sense though, what with the war. “No.”

“Bugger,” she muttered. “Right, well I’m off then.”

“Wait,” he called, before she went through another wall. “Have you seen a redhead walking by here?”

“Are you looking for Ron?” she asked. “Haven’t seen him.”

“No, not Weasley, his sister,” he clarified.

“Oh,” the ghost smiled, slinking up to him. “You mean _Ginny_. Why? Do you fancy her?”

“Stop it, stop it,” he said, cringing as she got closer to him. He would rather not deal with the effects of her touch again.

“Relax, I’m not going to touch you,” she sighed. “And I reckon Ginny’s long gone by now. Passed her a while back.”

Blaised clicked his tongue and sighed. Better luck next time perhaps.

“Hey, you're in Slytherin, do you know that Malfoy fellow?” the ghost asked. “I think he talks to the boy I’m looking for but I’m having a tough time finding him recently.”

“Hmph,” he snorted. “Well, he’s mostly changed his route to avoid Potter so that isn’t surprising.”

“They’re avoiding each other?” she asked, dismayed. “And things were looking so good. I’ll have to do something about that.”

“If you’d like, I could tell you where Draco tends to walk these days,” he said. “For some help with Ginny.”

The ghost floated down to eye level with him and watched him closely. “All right, deal,” she nodded. “I’m Tonks by the way.”

“Blaise Zabini,” he said, with a small bow. “I’d kiss the lady’s hand if she weren’t so frigid.”

Tonks laughed and her hair turned a golden yellow. “I like you.”

 

\------

" _There_ you are," Tonks said, her face popping out of the wall in front of him and scaring the bollocks off of him. "So I've been watching you and Ginny."

"Do you have to do this _now_?" he asked, standing at a urinal with his cock out.

"What?" Tonks asked, before blinking and looking down. She floated into the bathroom and kept her back to him. "Oh, well I'll just turn this way. You seem really taken with her and she seems interested in you so I reckoned I'd tell you that she's in the Library right now."

"You being over there doesn't make this any less awkward," he pointed out, unable to urinate with her floating around.

"Ginny's studying Potions. You're good at Potions, right?" Tonks continued.

"I am," he said, taking it to mean that Ginny might need some help. "I reckon I'm off to the Library once I manage to take a piss."

"You know, I'm a ghost, what does it matter if I see you?" Tonks asked. "Oh, and last I saw all the tables were taken so you can sit with her with good reason."

"It just does," he said. "Thank you. Now do you mind—"

"Harry and Draco finally got to talking— Well, it was a lot more exciting than that, really. I stuck around to watch," Tonks said excitedly, floating up beside him and grinning. It was as if she had been itching to tell him. "I didn't know ghosts could blush the way I did. Job well done, yeah?"

"For them," he muttered. It was difficult to be excited about those two finally hitting it off when his bladder needed emptying. "I'm still in a bit of a spot."

"All right, All right. I'll leave you to it," Tonks said, pseudo-patting his shoulder and then floating away. "And don't forget to wash your hands."

 

\------

In the evening Blaise went back to his dorm with a pep to his step. Ginny had given him the side-eye when he first sat beside her but eventually they got to talking. If she had not got frustrated with her text, he doubted she would have accepted his offer of help. She looked as though she was about to rip the pages out of the text.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked, the moment Blaise stepped into their dorm room.

"Studying," he said, fighting a smile.

Draco shut the door behind Blaise and stared at him, a smile slowly breaking out across his face.

"Well, you look happy," he said, since Draco did not seem inclined to use words just yet. "That's rare these days. You've been a paranoid grump—"

"Potter kissed me," Draco said.

"Did he now?" Blaise asked, sitting on his bed. It would have been a lot more interesting to have been there when it had finally happened but beggars could not be choosers.

"I kissed him back," Draco said, blushing as he sat across from Blaise.

"Took you two long enough," he smirked.

"What?" Draco asked, getting up and sitting beside Blaise. "How— I didn't even tell you I was gay."

"I might've noticed," he said smugly, laying back. "Especially when you went and touched his face like a lovesick pup."

"Merlin, kill me now," Draco groaned, pinching his nose. "You _saw_ that?"

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" he asked. "You've already gone and kissed each other."

"Yeah, kissed," Draco said, his cheeks reddening and his gaze going distant. "He's got really soft lips. And hair."

"Are you two going to date each other?" he asked. "Or was it just a one time thing?"

"I don't know," Draco said, before humming. "We might… we might try the dating thing. Maybe. Probably."

"And you can stop being an idiot who goes to classes at insane hours?" he asked.

"Was it that noticeable?" Draco frowned.

Blaise looked Draco in the eye so that he could get his point across. "Draco, even _Goyle_ noticed you were acting strangely."

"That's bloody embarrassing," Draco muttered.

"Anyway, I suppose this all means Potter won't have a fit if I try my luck with Weasley's sister," he said.

"Circe's tits," Draco said, blinking at him. "So Pansy was _right_?"

 

\------

"This is going to take some getting used to," Weasley said.

"Have a problem, Weasley?" Blaise asked.

With Draco and Potter dating, Blaise and Weasley wound up trailing a bit behind them when they ran into one another on the way to breakfast. It had been a few days since the pair had definitely done more than kissed each other. Blaise had no idea what it was though since Draco was keeping mum about it and Tonks just smirked and winked at him when he asked her.

"No, actually," Weasley said. "I just half expect them to start arguing at any moment. You know?"

"They _are_ explosive around each other," he agreed.

It was good to know that Weasley didn't seem to have much of a problem with Draco. Hopefully it meant he would not have much of a problem with Blaise either if everything went the way he wanted it to with Ginny.

"Were you as shocked as I was?" Weasley asked.

"Not about recent events, no," he said. "But there was this night that—"

"Zabini!" Ginny called, waving him down and walking over.

"Ginny," he smiled.

"Ginny?" Weasley repeated.

"Is he supposed to call both of us Weasley?" she asked, before turning to Blaise. "Thanks for the help the other night. The test was a breeze."

"I couldn't very well sit there and wait for you to hex the books, now could I?" he said, smiling. "And it wasn't a problem. To be honest, I really only went in the Library because you were in there."

Ginny blinked and then laughed. "All right, I'm glad you did," she said.

"Flirting with my sister right in front of me, Zabini?" Weasley asked, glaring at him. "Really?"

"Give it a rest, Ron," Ginny said. "At least he isn't snogging me for the entire school to see. Like those two. When did that even happen?"

And sure enough, Draco and Potter were engaging in a very public display of their affection. Blaise reckoned Tonks was floating around and blushing somewhere nearby.

 

  



End file.
